A Story of Love and Hate
by toshirogirl
Summary: A story with new characters. A place where none of the main characters shown in the real Gakuen Alice had appeared. No Mikan, or Hotaru not even Natsume. It's a brand new story. A New Story at Alice Academy.


This is the first time I've actually tried to write a good story. Or write a long one.

I hope you enjoy it!

----------------------------------

_For as long as I can remember, I had a huge void in my heart as deep as a dark well. I didn't let anyone near, for in fear they might heal me, making me forget the sin I made._

"Wake up!"

_I always distanced myself from others, not letting anyone near. Just when I thought I could finally forget the pains of the past, a new darkness came._

"WAKE UP!"

_What I didn't know was that this was only the beginning. The beginning of my tragic life…_

"WAKE UP SAKURA, YOU DAMN GIRL!"

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing that it was only my half-sister, Suzuki I went back to sleep. "Give me a couple of minutes okay?" I said and wrapped myself in my warm blankets. After hearing a few grunts, my bed suddenly felt cold.

"You better get up little girl, or I'll drag you out of there!" Suzuki said, pulling away my blankets. Giving up, I stood trying to get the rays of the warm sun.

"Where are we going anyways? It's so early…" I said, trying to get a reason to go back to sleep.

"There's going to men coming here soon and I want to leave before they get here." Suzuki said and placed several outfits Ayumi made for me into a black suitcase. You see, Suzuki is a known as a dreamseer (a person with the abilities to see the future in their dreams) in the house, only me and Ayumi know about her ability. I don't know why but she wanted to keep it as a secret, so we don't take anything she says lightly. I began to help pack my clothes, while Suzuki went to pack her own stuff. I really wonder what's happening here…I thought while grabbing some of my manga to place into the suitcase. You see life without manga, for me is not worth living. I bought manga ever since I read one for the first time and have ever since.

"Hey Sakura, are you done packing?" I looked to the direction of the door, seeing a girl with blond hair with curls at the bottom of each strand.

"Ayumi, it's only you. I thought it was onee-chan for a second." I said, trying to get the shock out of my system. Ayumi was the only friend that I made at the orphanage. She's been trying to get close to me ever since the first day she came there. I've been stuck with her every since. For some strange reason though she always knows I feel, which is kinda creepy…but all well a friend is a friend after all.

"You have to hurry Sakura, those scary men are coming here in around…" she began to say and looked at her pink watch. "5 minutes, that's what your sister said anyways." I was about to zip up my bag when someone rung the doorbell.

"Open the door now! This is the police!"

I looked up in surprised, I mean the police? We didn't do anything wrong…Wait are these the men that my sister visioned? Are we running away from the government? These thoughts raced in my head since I had only known my sister for a week. "Onee-chan, what is the meaning of this? Why are we running away from the police? Did you do a crime? What's going on?" I cried not understanding the situation. No one would have understood this situation if they had been in my shoes.

"Calm down Sakura. They're not police, they're just pretending to be them to get us to open the door. If they catch us, we'll be living in Hell but we got nowhere to go. I can't even drive…" Suzuki said biting her nail, a habit I noticed when she's in a pinch. "I have no choice then…AYUMI! Sakura, bring your bags here and hurry!" she said going to get her own bags. I stopped to wonder what was going on, I was so confused at the time but I still carried out my sister's orders. I went upstairs to the thing I called my room and grabbed my 2 suitcases and my black bag. The bag I always carried when we went out.

"HURRY UP!" I heard my sister yell and I hurried downstairs, careful not to trip over anything. I placed my bags beside her and looked over at Ayumi, thinking to myself what was going on.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure Suzuki has something in mind." She said and smiled to reassure me. She's always been like this, Ayumi that is. Whenever I'm thinking something horrible or when I'm worried about something. She always says something to make me feel better.

"Okay kids, hold on to me and to your bags. Sakura if you have enough hands, pick up my suitcase as well." Suzuki said, looking like she was concentrating on something. I picked up her one suitcase and looked over at Ayumi. The reason why onee-chan didn't tell Ayumi to pick it up is because she already had her hands full with her own suitcases, 4 of them. If we had more bags, I'm sure she can fill them all of with her clothes. Suddenly I felt a pull, like I was traveling very fast. All of the sudden my vision got blurry and when it came back, we were at the airport.

"Hurry up! We might miss our flight." Suzuki said heading inside. I just stopped looking around, how did we get here? When did we get here? Was this magic or what? I thought to myself staring at the building in wonder. All the sudden a pair of hands came and snatched me up.

"We've caught the girl. I repeat we got the girl." An officer said he looked like he was the one in charge. "Should we get the others?" Another one said. "Sure. If they have alices they would be useful," said the one in charge. "Okay sir!" said the lowly servants. Oh, I should tell the story better…all well, this is the boring part. They soon caught Ayumi and then using me as bait they caught Suzuki too. At that time I felt sad since because of me, we'll be sent to a place that Suzuki said was a place of Hell.

They placed us in a car and I fell asleep since I didn't get enough sleep that morning. When Ayumi woke me up, out the window I saw a school. A school called Alice Academy.

----------------------------------------------

This was based on Sakura's POV. Next would be Ayumi's.

And after everything is settled in. Sakura's past shall be revealed with the others. Maybe...


End file.
